babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Lamb
Welcome to the Baby Lamb & Friends Wiki This official collaborative encyclopedia contains all the information surrounding Simon A's YouTube web-series, Baby Lamb & Friends, amongst other related media. Here you will learn and read about various episodes, the makings of the show, all sorts of trivia, different songs heard in the show, the story behind Baby Lamb Creations, and even the 2019 movie Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie. We hope that not only will you enjoy your stay here but also help to expand our pages and create new ones along the way. Screen Shot 2019-11-07 at 9.01.27 PM.png|Meet the Characters|link=https://babylambandfriends.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Learn about the many random characters in the show. Screen Shot 2020-01-22 at 10.16.34 PM.png|Episodes|link=https://babylambandfriends.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_Guide|linktext=Read about and watch the many episodes of Baby Lamb & Friends. Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 8.11.00 PM.png|Songs|link=https://babylambandfriends.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Songs|linktext=Listen to the many musical moments on the show. Screen Shot 2019-10-27 at 2.27.28 PM.png|Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie|link=https://babylambandfriends.fandom.com/wiki/Baby_Lamb_%26_Friends:_The_Movie|linktext=See the movie! Latest Episode Main Article: Gift of the Fools '' '' '' Baby Lamb and Cow want to give each other very special presents to one another for Christmas, but they end up getting themselves into weird escapades trying to afford gifts for each other. What is Baby Lamb & Friends? Baby Lamb & Friends is a YouTube web-series created by Simon A., better known as Baby Lamb Creations. The series released the premiere of its first episode on YouTube on April 29, 2016. The show contains a total of 4 seasons, 74 episodes, and a movie. The series revolves around Baby Lamb, an inquisitive and happy-go-lucky 6-year-old sheep, his many trustworthy friends, and the adventures they have in the random town of Capitol City. Baby Lamb Creations Baby Lamb Creations (occasionally misnamed '''Baby Lamb Productions') is a YouTube channel best known for producing a wide variety of videos, such as shitposts, memes, animated videos, nostalgia-oriented videos, musical mashups, Minecraft: PE videos, "Don't Let Your Kids Watch It", "Baby Lamb & Friends", and all others. Created by Simon A., his goal is to post random content of many different kinds that people will enjoy. The channel was created on March 21, 2016 and the channel's first video was uploaded on March 22, 2016. His target demographic is people of all ages, in which he usually refers to his fans as "The Lamb Fam." Pages within this Wiki * Baby Lamb & Friends * Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie * Simon A. * Baby Lamb * Cow McMoo * Ricky Bowers * Donny Dolphin * Belle Butterfly * Alphabet Pal * Uncle Lamb * Capitol City * The Dark Slayer * Professor Flaten * Osiris * The Dominator * Bill Quackers * Mejax Webster * The House * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * A Tale of Two Cows * Another Egg-stravagant Easter * April Foolin' Around: Part 1 * April Foolin' Around: Part 2 * April Foolin' Around: Part 3 * April Foolin' Around: Part 4 * Baby on Board * Big Fat New Year's Eve Party * Dave the Alien * Duck of Steel * Easter Fool's Day * Election Day * End of Summer: Part 1 * End of Summer: Part 2 * End of Summer: Part 3 * End of Summer: Part 4 * Feliź Cinco De Mayo! * First Day of Spring * Fourth of July * Friday the 13th: Part 1 * Friday the 13th: Part 2 * Gift of the Fools * Go Green or Go Home * Groundhog Day * Halfoween * I Like Brains * Lenny's Lucky Day * Meet Gus * Merry Half-Mas * Neighborhood Trolley * New Piano on the Block * Post-Holiday Blues * Pumpkin Caroling: Part 1 * Pumpkin Caroling: Part 2 * Revenge of the Prisoners * Scared Rickless * Stupor Bowl I * Summer Halloween * Thanksgiving * Thanksgiving-Up * The Baby Lamb & Friends Halloween Special: Part 1 * The Baby Lamb & Friends Halloween Special: Part 2 * The Baby Lamb & Friends Halloween Special: Part 3 * The Baby Lamb & Friends Halloween Special: Part 4 * The Baby Lamb & Friends Halloween Special: Part 5 * The Baby Lamb & Friends Holiday Special: Part 1 * The Baby Lamb & Friends Holiday Special: Part 2 * The Baby Lamb & Friends Holiday Special: Part 3 * The Baby Lamb & Friends Holiday Special: Part 4 * The Baby Lamb & Friends Holiday Special: Part 5 * The Baby Lamb & Friends Holiday Special: Part 6 * The Baby Lamb & Friends Sluzzle Tag Special * The Bovine of Seville * The Boy Who Cried Bird * The Dare * The Ferris Pinwheel * The First Gift of Sluzzle Tag * The Lucked-up St. Paddy's Day: Part 1 * The Lucked-up St. Paddy's Day: Part 2 * The Lucked-up St. Paddy's Day: Part 3 * The Lucky Coin * The Pirate Posse Guys (and Gal) * The Return of Cliff Hanger * The True Meaning of Christmas: Part 1 * The True Meaning of Christmas: Part 2 * The Year Without a Groundhog * Thomas Comes to Visit * Valentine's Day Redux: Part 1 * Valentine's Day Redux: Part 2 * Valentine's Day Redux: Part 3 * Valentine's Day: Part 1 * Valentine's Day: Part 2 * Valentine's Day: Part 3 * Baby on Board (song) * Back to School * Celebrating Thanksgiving Day * Christmas All Over Again * Christmastime is Almost Coming * Christmastime is Coming Soon * Colors, Colors Everywhere * Count Up To Nine * Dance * Everyone Get a Valentine * Great Big Book of Holidays * I'm Just a Bird * It's Not Easy Being Green * Lollipop Song * Love So Lovely * Neighborhood Trolley (song) * Nuttin' For Christmas * Pumpkin Wonderland * Spring is Here * Streamlining * Summer and School * Sweet Wings of Love * Swimming on the Cash * The Best Christmas of All * The Great Pumpkin is Coming to Town * The Holy Baby * We Are The Pirate Posse Guys * What a Wonderful World * Will You, Won't You * You're a Mean One, Mr. Cow * Derrick McCormick * Cami J. Green * Marisa the Gem Fox * Josh Pollitt * Neb519 * MichaelsiCast * Rebecca K. Lunetta * Good Night, Sleep Tight * My Drunken Irish Dad * Elie Muller * Little Blue * Where's Baby Lamb? * A Random Joke * Now It's Time For So Long * Change * Don't Go Breaking My Heart * Count Von Count * Sluzzle Dude * Santa Claus * Episode Guide Category:Browse